


one way or another

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crushes, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It was a well-accepted truth around the tower that the boss man's daughter had a crush on the Falcon.





	one way or another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> One Way or Another by Blondie (1978) || for kjs-s

Darcy stopped halfway onto the subway car, doing a quick about face and turning to leave the way she’d come. She hurried up the stairs back to the sidewalk feeling quite smug and sure of herself.

Let him try and find her now.

She didn’t know who the  _him_  was who was following her, only that she  _was_  being followed.

And since she didn’t know  _who_  was following her, she didn’t know if they were someone sent by her father to keep an eye on her or if it was one of his many enemies doing the very same, only maliciously.

When your father was Tony Stark, there always seemed to be someone following you.

Darcy just hoped it was security detail this time.

She glanced over her shoulder, sighing heavily as she realized they’d followed her back up to the street.

Whoever they were, they were good enough to keep her from seeing them.

She kept one hand on her taser as she quickly made to call a taxi. She supposed she  _could_  technically just give in and call her dad’s car service to come pick her up, but she’d meant it when she told him she was going to do things on her own from now on.

And that meant transporting herself between points A and B.

And if A was home and B was this sidewalk, then she’d done an excellent job of it. She’d spent the entire day trying to shake her security detail and hadn’t had much luck in the endeavor, no matter how many times she thought she’d succeeded.

She raised one hand in the air to flag a taxi and nearly screamed aloud when someone tapped her shoulder.  She started to grab her taser, but she recognized the face grinning back at her.

“Sam…” she muttered, folding her arms across her middle.  He’d startled her more than she wanted to admit. “It was you?”

His smirk deepened.  "Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, baby. Your dad said I was just supposed to tail ya around today…" He shrugged.  "I told him you’d figure me out.“

"For what it’s worth, I didn’t know it was you…” she replied, laughing a little.  If she had, she’d have been even more nervous.  It was a well-accepted truth around the tower that the boss man’s daughter had a crush on Sam Wilson.

The Falcon, they called him.

Whatever he was, he’d soared right into her heart and set up camp.

“You’re too smart for your own good, Darce,” he reached out and tapped her shoulder playfully.  "But I know you ain’t about to set foot in a taxi when you’ve got me to walk you home…"

She blushed and shook her head.  "Only if you want to…"

“Darcy, you should know by now that I don’t volunteer for anything I don’t wanna do.”

“Well then, let’s get walking, I guess…” She gestured in the direction of the tower.

“What would you say to dinner first?”  He tilted his head in the opposite direction.

“I’d say that I’m starving… but my dad’s kind of expecting me home soonish…” she said vaguely.

“But if you’re out with your chaperone, it’s not technically breaking the rules, right?” Sam asked, offering his arm.

“That’s what you are? A chaperone?” Darcy scoffed as she took it.  "A chaperone who tails you from twenty feet back?“

"I use the term loosely…” Sam said, winking as they strolled away.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
